We're our own masters now.
by Shana3
Summary: A young duelist has found a way to bring his Duel Monsters to life . But after he loses 10 duels in a row he blames the Duel Monsters . Rest of summary in side . R&R . ^_^
1. Default Chapter

We're our own masters now 

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the other to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I didn't the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

*Yami*

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


"You lose kid , now give me the money ."A teenage boy said to another young teen boy after their duel . The young teen started to back away but the teen grabbed him by the shirt and held him up close to his face ."I said give me the money , David ."

  
  


David pulled out all the money he had and gave it to the teen. Smiling , he took the money and threw David to the ground , hard . 

  
  


"Next time , don't duel for money ."He laughed , leaving David in the dirt . David just sat there and watched him leave , laughing as he putting the money in his pocket , with his cards . After he was out of sight , he got up , dusted himself off and started to walk into the woods . 

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


David came running home from school one day, crying . He ran into the house , passed his mom and then up the stairs to his room . He flopped down onto his bed and barred his face into the pillow . 

  
  


"Why don't they like me ."He sodded to himself ."All I want is a friend to play with . Someone to care about me ."

  
  


David wasn't more the thirteen and was just starting out as a Duelist . He has a good deck of Duel Monster cards , but he didn't know how to use them . And that was very hard thing for him to understand . That , he needs to learn how to play . Only way he can win . 

  
  


You see , David didn't have any friends to play with . Him and his mom just moved to Japan a few weeks ago and no one wanted to be his friend , and he didn't know way . He mostly played away from the other kids at school . He would go home and stayed in his room , looking at his Duel Monster deck . And I guessed that's when it happened . When one of his cards game to life.

  
  


His mom opened the door slowly and looked in . She didn't know why he was crying . She walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge . She put her hand on his back and rubbed up and down . 

  
  


"David ?"She asked , in a motherly tone."Are you ok ."

  
  


"No one wants to be my friend ."He cried from his pillow."They are all so mean to me .I didn't do anything at all ."

  
  


His mom looked down at him , a sad expression appeared on her face . She know how it felt to be alone . She bent down and kissed the back of his head , then whispered into his ear . 

  
  


"It's going to be ok . They just don't see what kind of person you are . And it's their lost ."

  
  


She kissed him again then got up and walked over to the door . Turning the small lamp next to her on , she closed the door . 

  
  


David laid there for a moment then turned over onto his back . He whipped his face and sat up straight . Pulling his legs up to his chest , he laid his head on his knees . With a sigh he said .

  
  


"I wish I had a friend ."

  
  


As David sat there with his head in his knees , he didn't notice that his deck was glowing from the desk across the room . The light slowly got bigger , filling the room as it grew . It soon reached David . 

  
  


"Dumb lamp ." He said looking up . When he looked up , he saw it wasn't the lamp , but his cards . Slowly he crawled off the bed and walked over to the desk . Picking up his cards , the light stopped . He looking through and found that one of the cards was a different color . A blue , black kind of color . 

  
  


"The Celtic Guardian ?"He said in a low voice . Just then the light shot through the whole room , blinding David which made him drop the card and fall back , onto the floor . When the light cleared , he rubbed his eyes . With his eyes still blurry he stood up and looked for the card that he had dropped . But he didn't find the card . What he found he couldn't believe what he saw .

  
  


"Oh my god ."There stood the Celtic Guardian . His Celtic Guardian . He stood about eight feet tall(Not including the helmet) .Lime green hair, amber eyes , and pointed ears . Full armor on his shoulders , cloak running from it and the same brown top and tan paints with dark brown boots . And the sword , which was attached to his belt . He looked from one side of the room to the other then looked down at David , amber eyes narrowed and growled deeply . 

  
  


Terrified , David slowly walked back till his back hit the wall , The Guardian watched his every move . Tilting his head to the side , a little growl came deep from his throat , he took a step towards David . David jumped a little , which made the Guardian stop . He tilted his head again then , like a baby saying his first word , he said ...

  
  


"D..David ?"

  
  


David looked up at the monster , amazed that he talked . He relaxed a little . Then the Celtic Guardian bent down on one knee and bowed his head . David stared for the longest time, then took a step towards the monster . The Guardian looked up , eyes half closed and said ...

  
  


"Mas..ter ."

  
  


He thinks I'm his master .David thought as the monster looked at him , as if waiting for something . David walked up in front of him . Even on his knees , the Guardian was 2 feet taller then David . 

  
  


"This is so cool ."David said , amazed . He reached up and touched the helmet . The monster just stood still , not moving an inch .David ran his hand along the shoulder armor , just to make sure that this wasn't a dream . Then he looked into the Guardian's eyes . "Your real . Really Real" 

  
  


He nodded with a little growl . David titled his head and so did the monster . He put his hand up into the air , then the monster put his hand up , the same way . David pressed his hand against the Guardian's hand . He couldn't believe how big the hand was to his . 

  
  


"Amazing "He said pulling his hand away ."Can you talk good ?"

  
  


The Celtic Guardian shock his head slowly . 

  
  


"No...talk ..go..od .Elf ....can...'t t..alk..right ."He said in a beep Irish voice ."I ....can't say thin...gs ..ri...ght "

  
  


"That's ok ."David said with a smile . "I'll teach you how to talk ."

  
  


The Celtic Guardian smiled back and stood up , hitting his helmet on the roof . With a loud growl , he looked up , then took off his helmet . Looking around the room , he started to walk around , the floor moaned under his weight . 

  
  


"So how did you come to life ?"David asked sitting down on his bed ."How did you get here?"

  
  


"You wish...ed it ."The Guardian answered , picking up a model off the table, sniffed it then put it back ."You ...wanted a f..riend . The monsters a...re ...your ....friends . All you have t..o do is ...wish and we ...will ...come to life ."

  
  
  
  


"So all I have to do is wish and any monster I want will come to life?"

  
  


The Guardian nodded as he looked at a picture . 

  
  


"Do you have all your powers .?"He asked , getting off the bed and walking up to the monster . 

  
  


"Yes ...all the ....mons..ters have their ...powers . We can....stay ....out of ...the ..cards as long ....as ..you ..wan..t . Just ...wish ..it."

  
  


"Cool ."Just then there came a knock at the door .

  
  


"David supper is ready . Come and eat ."His mom yelled . Terrified , the Celtic Guardian spun around , and with a loud howl tripped and fell backwards onto the floor landing on his card . 

  
  


Then in a flash of light , the Celtic Guardian was gone , back into his card as fast as he had came . David just stood their looking at the card on the floor . 

  
  


His mom came running thought the door . 

  
  


"David what the hell was that noise ? Are you ok ??" 

  
  


"Yes , Im fine mom ."He said picking up the card of the floor ."I just dropped my chair."

  
  


His mom just looked at him with narrowed eyes . Then looked at the chair and backed to him.

  
  


"Your chair?"She asked , looking at the chair again "A chair doesn't make that sound . It sound like an huge animal falling from the sky."

  
  


"Nope , just the chair .What are we having for supper ?"He answered , changing the subject.

  
  


"Beef . Are you sure it was your chair ?"She asked 

  
  


"Yep."

  
  


She looked from the chair then to him again , and with a shrug , she turned and walked out of the room , leaving David there . He looked down at the card in his hand . He still couldn't believe that the Celtic Guardian had just been standing in his room . Alive . But it had to be .The helmet and armor sure did feel real .And so did the Guardian's hand .He could even feel the monster's heart beat . 

  
  


He remembered what the Guardian had said .Just wish and what ever card you want will come to life for as long at you want it to . With a smile , he put the card back into his deck and went to dinner . 

  
  


*End of Flashback*

  
  


He walked deep into the woods till he finally came to a small clearing . Far away from human eyes that could see what he was doing . He took his cards out of his pocket and went through till he found the last three cards he used in the duel . The Dark Magician , The Celtic Guardian , and The Warrior of the Shadowed Mist . 

  
  


He laid the three cards face up on the ground about five feet apart ,then took a few steps away from them . He then closed his eyes and with a sigh he said . 

  
  


"Monsters come out now."

  
  


All three cards glowed a different color , then , like some many times before , a huge light exploded , filling the clearing . After the light cleared there stood the three monsters . 

  
  


Immediately the three monsters bent down on one knee and bowed there heads in a respected manor . 

  
  


The Dark Magician on the left . He was about seven feet tall standing up . His purple armor and helmet shined in the sun and his robes swayed in the soft breeze . His long purple hair moved in the breeze covering his light blue eyes and he held his green staff over his chest . 

  
  


To the right was the Celtic Guardian . His cloak moved in the breeze . As did his lime colored hair . Not much had changed on the Guardian . But he now had a long scar running over his right eye and down his cheek . His bright amber eye was now a white , and the once black pupil was a light white , gray color . 

  
  


And in the middle of the two males was the Warrior of the Shadowed Mist . She was one of David's most powerful cards . Standing 6 feet seven inches , she has long black , brown hair that covers her red demon like eyes . She wore a Black Dragon head helmet with red eyes . At the base of the horns on the helmet was white fur which hung down to about the middle of her back and covered her black armor . 

  
  


The black armor that covered her upper body was much like the Celtic Guardian's but had spikes that came out from the end of the shoulders. Wearing a red top and black paints , she had a pair of black and white medieval boots that went up to the middle of her lower legs and a set of dragon claw armored cloves . On one side of her belt was a sword with a wolf and dragon handle , and on the other side a long bow with arrows in a black leather case. 

  
  


She would of looked like a meddle aged knight , but three elements stood out . At the small of her back , a five foot long brown furred tail which swayed from side to side behind her . Where human ears would have been , were wolf/elf like ears covered with short brown fur and she had a set of small fangs on the top and bottom of her teeth ,which on the right side of her mouth one of the small fangs stuck out making her look like a wild beast . 

  
  


The three monsters looked up at David . With a look full of anger he looked at the Dark Magician . 

  
  


"You called us master?"He asked , softly ."What is your wish ?"

  
  


"That battle was an embarrassment . "He said looking at the three ."It was the tenth one we lost . I can't talk it anymore . You three suck .You can't fight. "

  
  


"Master ."Mist said ,looking up at him , ears back . "We followed your orders . We did what you said . Like always ."

  
  


David walked up to her , grabbed her right ear and pulled her head to the ground . She let out a loud whimper as her face was pushed into the dirt .

  
  


"Don't you ever talk back to me like that again , monster ."He yelled into her other ear . The Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian just watched as he yelled . The Guardian pulled his ears to the side of his head when David looked up at him , then to the Magician . 

  
  


"I can't take this shit anymore ."He yelled , letting go of The Warrior's ear and stepped back."Im tired of always losing duels . I can't take it anymore . You monsters can't fight . You all suck ."

  
  


All three couldn't believe he was saying this . There master wouldn't say stuff like this . The three just watched as he picked up their three cards off the ground . He looked down at the three cards then up to the monsters . Then with a yell he threw the cards to the ground in front of the monster , then turned and started to walk away . The three stood up and picked their cards up . 

David then stopped , gave a sigh . "You three are the worst monsters I have . I don't ever want to see your faces again ."

  
  


"David .You can't leave us ."The Celtic Guardian said walking up behind David ."We're your Duel Monsters . We're yours . Your our master . Your our friend.."

  
  


"I don't want you anymore ."David yelled , turning around ."Don't you see . You three can't fight . I don't want you anymore . Can't you get it threw your thick heads . GO AWAY !!!"

  
  


He then started to punch the Guardian in the stomach . The Guardian didn't even feel it , but he took a few steps back . 

  
  


"GO AWAY!!!"David yelled , then turned around and ran for the woods .

  
  


"David ?"The Guardian said looking at his card then up ."Why?"

  
  


He watched as David disappeared into the woods . The sun was just going down over the tree line which made the sky a mix of colors . The Dark Magician and Warrior of the Shadowed Mist walked up beside him . He didn't even look up . He just looked at his card in his hand . Mist put her hand on his shoulder looked at her card . A deep growl came from the Guardian's throat . Then out of no where he let out a loud anger roar into the night . 

  
  


"Calm down . You don't want any humans to hear you ."Mist said pulling on his shoulder . 

  
  


"I don't care ."He yelled . To her , it looked like he was about to cry . But she know he wouldn't even if he wanted to ."Don't you see Mist . We're alone again . Just like last time and the times before that . A human loses and he throws out his cards . To them , we're just a dumb peace of card . They don't care ."

  
  


He let out another loud roar . The Dark Magician turned his head the other way . He didn't want to see his friend like this . A huge anger was growing in him . His master , who he would have died for , threw them away like trash . 

  
  


Mist grabbed the Guardian's head between her hands and pulled his face down to hers . 

  
  


"It's going to be fine ."She said to him ."We're going to be fine ."

  
  


"No , Mist , can't you see . He threw us away just like our other masters did before him . Or don't you remember what our masters did . She threw you and me away into the snow . Humans don't care about us. "He answered ."I can't take it anymore Mist . I can't take being thrown away anymore . I just can't . I thought David would be different. Would show me that humans aren't bad . But he didn't .I hate humans Mist .I HATE THEM ALL!! "

  
  


She pulled him down to her and hugged him . He barred his face into the soft white fur from her helmet and hugged her back . She put her chin on his shoulder . Now she looked like she was the one who was going to start to cry . 

  
  


"I understand Celtic . I can't stand humans for what they have done to use . Human's are nothing but shit . I can't forgive them again , not after this . I've had enough. We don't need humans to tell use what we can or can't do ."She said in his ear ."We don't need them ."

  
  


He let go of the hug and looked her in the face and smiled . "Your right we don't need humans to tell us what to do . We have more power then any human . We can live on our own .We're our own master now ."

  
  


"Yes."The Dark Magician said looking up . He walked over to them and put his arms around both there necks and smiled . "Human's want to show use hate , we can just show them our hatred and rage too . Any human that comes near use, will wish he didn't ."

  
  


The Warrior and Guardian both smiled and laughed . Then the three of them all let out loud howls and roars into the darkness of the night .

  
  


"It's your turn to be treated like shit now humans !"Yelled the Dark Magician with another howl. 

  
  


"You set us free and now you gotta deal with us!"The Warrior roared into the night . 

  
  


"We're here to stay . And there's nothing you can do to stop us!!!!!" Howled The Celtic Guardian . 

  
  


A good ten minutes went by of howling , roaring , laughing and yelling threats into the night to whom ever might hear . After that was done the three rogues started to walk for the woods , arms over each others shoulders and necks .

  
  


"Lets go find a place to stay the night ."Dark said , lighting the way with his staff ."far from the humans ." 

  
  


"We'll have some fun with the humans in the morning ."Celtic laughed . 

  
  


"They wont know what hit them ."Mist said with the start of a laugh but ended with a yawn.

  
  
  
  


***************************

  
  


To be continued 

  
  


A/N : So what did you guys think . Good ? Bad ? Please R&R and tell me what you think . Any thing you think I should add to make it better . Chapter two will be up soon . 

  
  


Later Days

---Shana 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

We're our own masters now .

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the other to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I did the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

--Yami's mind talk--

*Dreams/Flashbacks*

  
  


Chapter 2 

  
  


*Gun shots rang through out the woods , along side of cries and roars of pain . The Forest burn while men were laughing and yelling as they shot at their pray , who was powerless to defend themselves against these weapons the men carried . 

  
  


A great beast fell to the earth , blood flowing from many gun shots wounds deep within his body . He tried to take a breath , but only blood filled his lungs . Long , bloody gashes ran along his dying body , his left arm almost fully off . His long ears were torn and bloody . Dust and blood filled his eyes as his face was pushed into the burnt ground . 

  
  


He turned his head slowly to the right , pain surged through his broken body . He saw one other beast laying on the ground . Worst off then he . She was slowly dying from the blood flowing from her many wounds . Her face gut and bleeding . Gun shots all over her body and a long gash cut deep in her chest . 

  
  


She slowly turned her head and looked at him . Crying she mouthed the word he never wanted to hear ."Goodbye." Painfully she reached out to him with an open hand . He reached out to her to take her hand . But before they could touch , an axe came down onto her arm , cutting it clean off . She roared in pain as her blood was sent flying . Then a gun was pushed into her forehead and fired . He closed his eyes as the man started to laugh . The man looked down at him and smiled . 

  
  


"Look monster . Your friend is dead . Soon , so will you . Look over there , monster . The other freak is about to join her ."

  
  


He looked pass him and saw his other friend being pulled to the ground by many men . Shots were fired into him . He roared as pain tore through him . Blood flying everywhere . Then a man with an axe sent the weapon deep into the monster's open chest . He stop moving , wide-eyed as it was sent upon him again . With what power he had he turned his head towards him . Tears were running down his bloody face . Then he gave a small smile and said good bye . Closing his eyes he died . 

  
  


He just starred at his two dead friends . Then , the end of a riffle barrel was put to the side of his face , making him move his face to look up at a men . The man smiled and moved the riffle between his eyes . 

  
  


"Good Bye , Beast ."Then he fired .*

  
  


"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"Screamed the Celtic Guardian sitting up quickly breathing heavily , sweat running down his chest and face . He quickly looked around to find his friends , who he found fast asleep . 

  
  


Mist was laying asleep beside him , her head resting on the white fur of her helmet . The armor , sword and bow laid in a small pile beside her . The tip of her long tail was swaying from side to side , as it always does when she was in a deep sleep . 

  
  


The Dark Magician slept a little ways a way on a bed of leaves and ferns . His armor , helmet, staff and shirt sat beside him and you could see the magic writing tatoos on his back and arms . 

  
  


The Guardian gave a sigh of relive , thanking god to see that his friends where safe . He laid back down . 

  
  


What the hell was that .He thought , still up set about the dream . He had no idea what it meant . Was it a sign of the future , or just a nightmare about the humans .

  
  


With a yawn , he rolled over on his side and closed his eyes . He didn't really want to go back to sleep due to the fact that the dream might come back . But it was very early and the others wouldn't be up till very late in the day . 

  
  


Slowly he started to drift off till finally he was a sleep . 

  
  


*************************************************

He awoke to the sound of tree's falling to the ground . When he opened his eyes he was blind by the bright sun over head . 

After sitting up and rubbing his eyes he could tell it was noon just by where the sun hung in the sky . 

  
  


With a good starch and an other yawn/growl , he looked down to wake Mist up . But she wasn't there beside him . He looked over to see if Magician was still asleep , but he was gone too . 

  
  


Putting his boots on and pulling his shirt over his head , he stood up and looked around . Then an other loud sound of a tree falling came from the woods around him . Picking up his sword and attaching it to his belt , he started to follow the sound . 

  
  


He sniffed the air to see if he could get the scent of any humans that might be around , but he got nothing . Only the scent of the animals , trees and the earth . Another tree fell , this time it was close . He followed till he came to a small clearing , full of tree stumps . Logs were piled up and old branches where stacked to the side . Then , from behind the pile of logs , a body came walking out holding a sword . It was Mist . She looked over and smiled . 

  
  


"Good morning Celtic . Have a nice slumber ?"She asked walking up to him . He didn't want to tell her about the dream so he smile and nodded .

  
  


"Yes . How was yours ?"

  
  


"Good ."She smiled . 

  
  


"Dark Magic Attack !!!"A blast was sent into a row of trees . All fell to the ground , cut cleanly at the base . Then out of the woods , the Dark Magician walked out , carrying two trees under each arm . He looked up and smile too . 

  
  


"Good morning . Nice to see your up ."He laughed , dropping the logs onto the pile . 

  
  


"What are you two doing ?"asked the Guardian , puzzled . 

  
  


"When I awoke I got the scent of humans . They had been walking around all night from the smell of it . "Mist answered ."They didn't came near to us but it was close ."

  
  


"So we're building a wall around the clearing , to keep the humans out ."Magician said next"I'm going to cast a spell to make it look like its nothing but a wetland where no humana could get through . And if they do , a alarm will go off so only our monster ears could hear so we can be ready ." 

  
  


"Well better get working on the wall , if we want to get it done before dark ."Smiled Celtic as he walk for the woods .The out of no where his stomach growled loud . With a laugh he turned around , hand on the back of his head . "But first I need to get something to eat ."

  
  


The other two looked at him and the goofy smile he had , then burst of laughing . 

  
  


***********************************

"So are we going to go hunting for breakfast "asked Magician as he pulled the armor over his head and attached it into place ."I haven't had a good kill in weeks."

  
  


"No , I think we should go and have some fun with the humans ."Answered Celtic , with a laugh.

  
  


"On the way here last night I got the scent of a lot of food coming from the north . "Mist said putting her helmet on one of the high branches in a tree ."Want to go and try and find it."

  
  


"Sounds good to me."Celtic smiled , putting his helmet on ."Lets go."

  
  


********************************

  
  


True to Mist's words they found an All Night K-Mart . Inside they could smell all kinds of food , candies , pop , and ....

  
  


"Meat!"They all said at the same time , drool coming out of their mouths . They have never smelled such good food in their lives . In the card realm , you had to hunt for your food . A monster could go weeks with out eating . And sometimes what you were hunting would try to take you out instead . 

  
  


"Ok ."Celtic said bring them out of their trance . Putting his nose up , he sniffed the air . "All I smell is one human ."

  
  


"What do we do ?"Questioned Mist . 

  
  


"We get in , grab as much food as we all can carry and leave ."The Guardian answered .

  
  


"Sounds good . Mist can carry more with that tail of hers."Laughed the Magician , taken the end of it and holding it up . "It's long enough."

  
  


"My tail is used for balance and balance only ."Mist yelled giving him a good whip in the face with it ."Nothing more ."

  
  


"Oww that hurt ."

  
  


"I'll show you hurt if you ever touch my tail again , Magic Boy ."She commented , pushing her finger into his chest .

  
  


"Will you two children grow up . Im hungry , and you know what happens when I haven't ate in weeks ."Celtic remarked , given them a toothy smile . The two shut up and cowered a bit . 

  
  


"Let's go."

  
  


********************************

  
  


An old man whistled to himself while he cleaned the floors of his store as he waited for new costumiers to come in . Then he heard the bell on the door ring and someone walk in . 

  
  


"Good Morning ."He smiled turning around."On my !"

  
  


Standing behind him was Dark . He looked down at the man , gave a snort and walked passed him and to the far wall which had bags of bread piled on it . Then in walked Celtic , having to duck so as not to hit the roof . 

  
  


"Oh my . You two just get back from a party ?"The old man asked looking up at Celtic . He never answered just stood there . From behind him Mist walked in and passed the old man . He looked at her then seen her tail . 

  
  


"You...you have a tail ."He said backing away . 

  
  


"Yes I have . It's great for staying up high in the trees . "She answered him . Then , with her tail she took the broom the man was holding and broke it in half with little force and dropped it on the floor .

  
  


"What the hell are you ."He asked , terrified ."Monsters?

  
  


"Of corse ."Dark answered as he stuffed his face with bread ."What do you think we are? Humans?

  
  


Celtic laughed as he leaned over the front counter . He grabbed the cash machine and pulled it out of the wall . The force made the machine start to make loud sounds , scaring Celtic . He dropped it on the floor which made it stop . He then bent down and with a little force opened it up , sending bills and coins flying all over . With a growl of enjoyment he started to pick up all the bills and put them in his belt bag . 

  
  


"Hay you can't have that !"yelled the old man running at him with half the broom . He sent it flying into Celtic's good eye . He gave a howl and backhanded him in the chest , sending him flying back into the wall out cold . 

  
  


Rubbing his eye and shacking his head from side to side , Celtic got up and tried to walk but fell over the counter and onto the floor . 

  
  


"Oww."

  
  


Dark and Mist laughed as they fill their arms with as mush food as they could get . 

  
  


"Hay these taste good."Mist remarked holding up a bag of candies . Celtic got up and started to go through stuff from behind the counter till he found a box of day of donuts . He opened them and took a hand full out and smelled them . To him they smelt fine so he shoved them into his mouth and looked around . 

  
  


When he had filled his arm he started to walk out from behind the counter but he hit the Police alarm with his sword as he passed . It went off scarring them all . They could hear the sounds of Police cars driving fast to the store . 

  
  


"Get as mush stuff as you can !"Celtic yelled running out of the store . Dark and Mist filled their arms and ran after him , into the woods . Three minutes later the store was filled with Police who found the old man out cold and the store a mess . 

  
  


"That was so much fun ."Dark yelled as the three of them ran back to the clearing ."The human didn't know what hit him ."

  
  


"Yes I can't wait to do this again tomorrow ."Commented Mist with a mouth full of candy bags .

  
  


"That was great ."Celtic said as they came upon the clearing . They all dropped the food and sat down to catch their breaths . It was dark soon after the got back . The woods became alive with the sounds of the night animals and laughter from the three.

  
  


"Look at all this food . I have never eaten this good in my life ."Mist laughed opening at bag of chip . 

  
  


"Hot Dogs . Human's eat dogs? ."Dark read holding up a pack of hotdog .He shrugged the though off and opened the pack "So what are we going to do tomorrow ?"

  
  


"There's a trail that runs through the woods . I smelled humans when we passed ."Celtic said as he got the fire going ."Lets give the humans something to scream about ."

  
  


"Sounds good."

  
  


"Damn thing ."Celtic said trying to open a can of pop . It was so shook up from the run when he got it opened it sent pop flying all over the three of them . 

  
  


"Oww it burns!!"Dark yelled rubbing his eyes ."Ummmm grape ."

  
  


"This stuff is sticky ."Mist said licking the pop off her hands 

  
  


"It's in my ears.!!"Yelled Celtic shacking his head from side to side . 

  
  


********************************

  
  


"Guys wait up !!"Joey yelled running up to the group , holding a paper . It was Tuesday morning , school had just got out and the group was going to Yugi's Grandpa's card shop .

  
  


"Hay Joey what kept ya?"Tristan asked when Joey got to them."You where right behind us then you were gone ." 

  
  


"Ya , we thought you got lost ."Laughed Yugi . 

  
  


"Did you read about the monsters in the woods?"He asked handing the paper to Yugi .

  
  
  
  


"On Saturday morning the All Night K-Mart was attacked by what the owner has said to be some kind of monsters . "He read out loud ."The owner had just opened when he said three monsters came and started to eat the food ."I know what I saw and it was monsters . One had a tail and big furry ears and the other two looked like humans but were huge . bout 7 to 8 feet tall ." There have been other attacks on people who were biking or walking on the paths through the woods .One group said they were walking and then out of nowhere three monsters game at them . They had everything taken but what they had on . The Police ask people to stay out of the woods at night and in the day . And not to go out at night ."

  
  


"Wow what do you think it is ."Tea asked looking at the woods. 

  
  


"I don't know . But it must be bad if the Police are involved ."Yugi answered , pointing to the woods ."Look ."

  
  


The Police were there putting up yellow tape at all the entrees to the woods . 

  
  


"Must be ."Joey agreed ."Well those monsters would think of coming after us . They'll get there butts kicked ."

  
  


"Right Joey . You vs the monsters . I would pay to see that ."Laughed Tristan . The other started to laugh . Then so did Joey when he thought about it . 

  
  


"I don't know what kind of monster they are."Yugi said as they started off to the card shop."The only monsters I know of is the Duel Monsters . And it's not likely they would be the monsters ."

  
  


They all had a good laugh about that . Duel monsters coming to life . Not likely . If only they knew . 

  
  


********************************** 

To be Continued 

  
  


A/N : Sorry it to so long to get up . I was going to put it up yesterday but my program messed up and deleted the whole chapter . So I had to write it over . So what did you think ? Chapter 3 will be up soon . 

  
  


Thanks for all the nice reviews . I like to hear what people have to say about my stories . Good or Bad . Oh and thanks to Star for her ....um crazy review . Now I know I'm not the only crazy Celtic Guardian fan out there . LOL . I may not have asked for it , but thanks for tell me what Duel Monsters you all would bring to life . Keep telling me if you want in your reviews . I like to hear what you all have to say . Thanks 

  
  


Later Day 

----Shana 


	3. Chapter 3

We're our own masters now .

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the other to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I did the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

--Yami's mind talk--

*Dreams or Flashbacks*

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


"I don't see what's so wrong about walking in the woods . So why worry?"A Teenager said to his friends as they walked the trail through the woods ."Nothing will happen . It's just some kids playing a trick ."

  
  


"Kids don't rip a four wheeler in half , Jake ."A girl said from behind him . 

  
  


"Didn't you hear . They say these things are ten feet tall with razor sharp fangs and blood red eyes ."Said a other teen as he looked around the woods . "They could kill us ."

  
  


"It's not monsters . Just kids you dumb ass . If your scared then go home ! "Jake yelled turning around to his friends . "Now , I'm walking through the woods . If you don't want the big bad monsters to eat you then lets go ."

  
  


From high up in the trees , some strange beast sat and watched their pray as they walked under them . 

  
  


"So the big kid doesn't think we're real ."Said Mist as she hung from her tail on one of the strong limbs ."Well this just won't do ."

  
  


"No it won't ."Dark agreed watching the kids walk slowly away . "What should we do to change his mind ."

  
  


"Let teach him a lesson."Celtic said with an evil smile ."Mist you know what to do ."

  
  


"Yes sir ."She gave him a smile then dropped from the tree to the bushes below . They watched as she ran on all four passed the kids and up the trail a bit . 

  
  


"I didn't know she could run on four legs."Dark said surprised looking over to Celtic .

  
  


"I can too . All beast and Elf type monsters can run on two or four legs ."Celtic answered .

  
  


"Oh cool."

  
  


"Come on ."Celtic said jumping out of the tree with Dark close behind .

******************************

"See there's the end of the trail up a head ."Jake said pointing ."And we didn't meet the monsters did we . "

  
  


His friends all gave a sigh of relive . Just then they heard a whining sound coming from the bushes . The looked around then saw the end of a tail laying in the path . 

  
  


"Oh what is that ?"The girl asked bending down ad touching the tip . The whining became louder . "Oh it's a hurt animal."

  
  


"Don't touch it . You don't know what the hell it is ."Jake said grabbing her hand ."It could be crazy ."

  
  


"It's a hurt animal . We need to help it ."She remarked touching the tail again . This time the tail moved in to the bushes and out of sight . They heard things moving all around the woods . 

  
  


"What the hell is going on ."Jake said scared . Then the tail appeared again a little ways up the trail . This time Jake ran up and sent his foot full force onto it . There came a loud howl then the tail was pulled into the bushes . Everyone ran up behind Jake . From the bushes they could hear loud growling . It got louder and louder. 

  
  


"You made it mad Jake."The girl said grabbing his arm . They all backed away when Mist walked out of the bushes on all fours .Her eyes blood red , teeth showing and ears up high . She walked out and in front of then , blocking anyway out of the trail . Standing up on two legs she let out a howl then looked at the kids who were all terrified . 

  
  


"That wasn't a nice thing to do human ."She said through grit teeth , eyes still red ."How would you like it if I tore your leg right off your body ?"

  
  


With a scream the kids turned around at started to run , but the trail was blocked by Dark , who was standing with his hands on his staff in front of him . He smiled at the with an evil smile that showed his sharp teeth , his eyes blood red like Mist's . Then from the left of them Celtic came out of the woods sword out and in hand . His eyes too were blood red and fangs showing . 

  
  


He gave a laugh then looked at Jake who was standing in front of all his friends . 

  
  


"So you don't believe that monsters are real do ya ?"Celtic asked walking up to him . Jake backed away . His friends all screamed . "Well we are you know ."

  
  


"I'm not scared of you ."Jake yelled . 

  
  


"Your not ? Well then why are your jeans wet ?"Celtic laughed pointing down . Jake looked down to see he had wet himself . Mist and Dark started to laugh as the kids screamed again .

  
  


"Oh god shut up . You humans are annoying ."Celtic said as he grabbed Jake by the bookbag and holding him up . He screamed and punched Celtic in the face . Everyone , even Mist and Dark all gasped . Celtic just looked at the boy for a good minute then smiled .

"It would take a lot more then a punch in the face to hurt me boy . "He laughed putting his sword up to Jake's neck."A lot more ."

  
  


"Stop it don't hurt him ."The girl cried running and grabbing Celtic's paint leg."Please don't kill him."

  
  


Celtic looked down at her as she cried and then at Jake who had his eyes closed , tears running down his face . He looked over at Mist . She shrugged her shoulders . It was up to him what he wanted to do . With a sigh he threw Jake to the ground next to the girl . 

  
  


"Leave now."He growled walking away . The kids grabbed Jake and ran out of the trial .Mist put her sword back onto it's case on her belt and started to follow Celtic back into the woods with Dark behind her . Why did he let them go ? She thought as they walked back to the clearing . Why?

  
  


"I think we scared them enough .Don't you ?"Celtic asked not turning around ."Plus they were just kids ."

  
  


"Kids that could do the same thing as David did ."Mist remarked . Celtic stopped suddenly which made Mist walk into his back . He didn't turn around , he just stood there . A small growl came from him .

  
  


"Don't say that name to me again ."He growled . Mist and Dark backed away a little . They really did want to mess with Celtic . Not when he was like this . Celtic turned and walk a different way , deeper into the woods , away from the clearing . Mist and Dark just stood and watched him disappear .

  
  


"Beautiful thing to say Mist ."Dark said walking up behind her. "Get the Elf mad ."

  
  


"If I didn't say it you would have then he would have ripped your head off."She said turning around and looked at him ."I saved your life ."

  
  


"And what makes you think he wouldn't have ripped you head off ?"

  
  


"Celtic doesn't have the guts to hit me ."She smiled ."Remember just who gave him that scar?"

  
  


"I remember ."Dark responded ."I'll go and talk to him."

  
  


"I made him mad I'll talk to him ."Mist answered starting to walk away .

  
  


"And I wouldn't do a good job of talking to him?" 

  
  


"You don't have the womanly cram Celtic loves."Mist Laughed and disappeared leaving Dark there .

  
  


"And you do?"

  
  


Just then a fire arrow came out of no where and hit Dark on the feet . With a yelp he jumped out of the way of two more .

  
  


"Remember Dark , I have some magic of my own ."He heard her laugh from somewhere .

  
  


"Fine ."He said starting to walk back to the clearing "I didn't want to talk with a mad , over grown elf anyway . I like my head on my shoulders ."

  
  
  
  


********************************

  
  
  
  


Celtic sat at the bass of a huge oak tree , his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on them . He had taken off his helmet and shoulder armor and sat them next to the tree . He gave a little sigh , closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep . How can a human's be so cruel? 

  
  


*Dream*

  
  


The beast heard the humans yelling and laughing as one of them sent a ax into one of the monster's chest . He could not move to protect himself . He was tied down and being held by many humans . Bullet holes and gashes littered his dying body. His armor was in many pieces on the ground and his staff broken in half laid beside him . 

  
  


Crying he looked over to him with what little power he had left , his blue eyes were covered in blood . Giving him a small smile he closed his eyes and died .

The beast closed his eyes and looked away . His friend was gone , his other friend was dead and he's dying . He felt the end of a riffle touch the right side of his face and push it upwards . The beast opened his eyes and saw a human smiling down at him . He moved the gun to between the middle of his eyes then said ...

  
  


"Time to die." then he fired .

  
  


*End*

  
  


"God , just get out of my head !!!"Celtic yelled , falling foreword onto his stomach with his hands on his head ."Go away!"

  
  


He laid there for a few moments holding onto his head . He couldn't understand why he kept having these dreams . Every night the same dream . The killing , the yelling and laughing and the blood . Their blood . 

  
  


Slowly he turned over onto his back , the ground soft with leaves and grass . He put his arms over his eyes to block the bright sun that was over head . 

  
  


Why ?What do these dreams mean ?He thought .He could hear all the animals running around the forest , birds singing from the trees . So he didn't think much of the sound of something moving towards him. 

  
  


"Get out of my head."He said softly . 

  
  


"Get what out of your head?"A voice asked , cheerfully .

  
  


He moved his arms from his eyes and looked to see Mist sitting on his stomach with a smile on her face , her tail swaying from side to side . Her armor , sword , bow and helmet sat next to the tree with his . He had to laugh . He had never seen a more goofy smile on anyone in his life .

  
  


"For someone who weights 380 pounds , you are very light . "He laughed with a smile "I didn't even feel you sit down ."

  
  


"Yes I watch my weight ."She smile touching her stomach . "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok . Sorry about what I said before ."

  
  


"It's ok ."Celtic said . Then he looked at her with an evil look in his eyes "But you know you are going to be punished for it ."

  
  


"Punished ???"Mist asked , worried at the evil grin coming onto his face . He sat up quickly which sent her rolling off his stomach and onto her back . With a yell she turned and tried to run, but Celtic jumped , tackled her to the ground , onto her stomach and pined her there with his weight . 

  
  


"Get off !!"She yelled trying to push him off . 

  
  


"I told you that you were going to pay for it ."He laughed holding her arms behind her back . 

  
  


"Get off your heavy ."

  
  


"Now what am I going to do ?"He asked , thinking ."I know I can't take you down in a one on one fight 'cause you have me to the ground in pain ..oh I know what to do ."

  
  


"What ?"She asked , once again trying to push him off . 

  
  


"The only thing that can stop you no matter what ."He answered , evilly . She stopped moving and tried to think . Then it came to her .. 

  
  


"Don't you dare !!"She yelled . 

  
  


"Oh but you can't stop me ."He laughed ."I weight to much for you to push my off ." 

  
  


"Don't you dare Celtic I mean it ."She yelled again .

  
  


"But why ?"He asked , putting one of his hands under her stomach ."Now say it , `I'll never say anything to make Celtic mad again` ."

  
  


"Never!!!"

  
  


"Say it Mist or I'll tickle you till you cry for me to stop!!"

  
  


"NEVER!!!!"

  
  


"Ok your choice ."He smiled . Then he started to tickle . She started to laugh and try to push him off .

  
  


"HAHAHAHA stop it now hahaha ."She laughed ."I'll kill hahahahahha you Celtic hahaha."

  
  


"Say it ` I'll never say anything to make Celtic mad again as long as I live`"

  
  


"For the hahahaha love of god hahaha stop !!"She yelled , tears running down her face ."Stop hahahaha !!!"

  
  


"Say it .!!"

  
  


"Fine .hahaha I never ever hahaha say anything to hahahaha make Celtic hahaha mad again ."

  
  


"Say it again!"He smiled 

  
  


"I'll never ever say anything to make Celtic mad again as long as I live HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

  
  


"Thank you that wasn't hard was it ?"He said stopping but he still had her pinned to the ground . 

  
  


"Before I let you up your going to have to say you wont kill me when I get off you . ok"

  
  


"Come on Celtic let me up your heavy ."Mist wined laying her head on the ground . 

  
  


"Say it ."

  
  


"I can't promise that ."She smiled ."you see you have given me no choice but to hurt you when you let me up." 

  
  


"Well then I just won't let you up ."He said getting comfy "I can sit here all night ."

  
  


"Well fine so can I ."She remarked ."I don't care how heavy you are."

  
  


"Fine !"

  
  


"Fine!"

  
  


** 5 hours later **

  
  


Well , five hours later and the two were still in the same spot as before , both to stubborn to move . 

  
  


"Ready to say it yet?"Celtic asked looking down at her . He was tired and wanted sleep but he wasn't ready to give up so soon . 

  
  


"No."Mist answered , tired . She too didn't want to give up but his weight was really starting to bug her . Then she got the perfect idea . 

  
  


"You must have put on a lot of weight since we got here . How much do you weight . 700 and something ?"

  
  


"I weight a healthy 594 ."He answered , angrily . 

  
  


"Really , you seem fatter then that ."

  
  


"FAT I'm not fat . Does this look like I'm fat to you . "He yelled raising his arms into the air." It's nothing but muscle . No fat at ... oh shit "

  
  


And with that he was thrown off and onto the ground with a push . He lifted his head up to see a very tired and angry Mist looking down at him with her sword in her hands . He gave a worried smile and sat up onto his knees . 

  
  


"Now what do you have to say before I kill you ?"

  
  


"I love you ...???"He said in a baby voice and gave her the big , wet puppy dog eyes . 

  
  


"Oh how cute ."She said with a smile "But it wont work this time ."

  
  


"AHHHHHH!!!" He yelled jumping out of the way of the sword and started to run with Mist right behind him . 

  
  


"I'm sorry Mist . I wont ever do it again ."He cried as he ran through then woods , her right behind him .

  
  


"Sorry Celtic but you must die !!"She yelled giving another swing at him . He yelped and ran faster . Just then he tripped and fall , which made Mist fall too , dropping her sword and sending them both rolling down a hill in a ball . 

  
  


****************************

  
  


About an hour later the two came walking into the clearing , carrying their armor under their arms . Both muddy and beat up from each other . Dark , who had a fire going and supper ready just looked up at them as they walked by and sat down . He just smiled and pushed them the food . 

  
  


"About time you two came back .Let me guess . You two went on a mad killing rampage without me ."He asked with a smile . They didn't say anything . Only filled their faces with food . "Ok , you two were attacked by many humans ."

  
  


Still nothing . So just as a joke . 

  
  


"Ok .You two were mating and are going to have a cub . It is the mating season in the card realm you know ."He smiled . They both looked up at him with narrowed eyes . Mist gave him a deep growl , got up and walked over to a tree and sat down .

  
  


"Good job Dark ."Celtic said giving him an angry punch in the shoulder .

  
  


"What I say ."

  
  


"I'm not allowed to tell . I wasn't even allowed to know it ." Celtic answered , looking at Mist .

  
  


"But ...."

  
  


"I can't tell . It's just something that happened along time ago ."

---To be continued --

  
  


********************************** 

  
  


A/N : Sorry it took so long to get up . I have been very busy with school . Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get time to write it .^^ Thanks to all who reviewed . I love to hear what you have to say about my story . Thanks , later day . --Shana

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

We're our own masters now .

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the others to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I did the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

--Yami's mind talk--

*Dreams or Flashbacks*

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


"Hay , there have been two more attacks . "Tristan said looking at the paper as the gang walked to school ."This time it was in the day and out of the woods."

"You know that kid in our English class , what's his name . Jake . He said he was attacked in the woods ."Joey remarked ."The monsters must have scared him good . He said one looked like the Celtic Guardian . What a laugh ."

  
  


"The Celtic Guardian ? That's dumb . He's only a card ."Tea said with a laugh ."Jake must have hit his head ."

  
  


"No it could be true . Tom said the same thing . "Yugi said . "Said he was walking just outside the park then out of the trees come what looked like the Celtic Guardian and another monster . He didn't stay long to get a good look . "

  
  


"Do you think there are Duel Monster running around the woods?"Joey asked as they walked up the steps . 

  
  


--I don't know . Now a days anything could be real . Even Duel Monsters .-Yami remarked from his soul room .-And something must have happened to them to make them turn on humans like that .---

  
  


"Maybe we should go and take a look for ourselves ?"Tea asked as bell rang for the start of class 

  
  


"I think we should go and talk to Grandpa about it . He might know what to do ."Yugi answered as they walked into class . 

  
  


****************************

  
  
  
  


"Has she been there all night ?"Dark questioned , walking up next to Celtic . 

"Same spot I'm afraid . I don't think she even went to sleep ."He answered , sadly . He didn't like to see his friends sad like this . Especially Mist . She means to much to him . 

  
  


"You should go talk to her ."Dark said , bring Celtic out of his thoughts . Celtic looked at him then back to Mist and sighed . 

"I can't ."He said starting to walk away ."Not about this ."

  
  


"Why ."Dark asked , angrily grabbing Celtic's arm . "Why can't you ."

  
  


"Why don't you go talk to her .It was your dumb mating comment that started this . "Celtic yelled pushing Dark ."Why don't you just keep your mouth shut about stuff like this ?"

  
  


"I would if I know what the hell was wrong ."Dark yelled pushing Celtic . 

  
  


"Oh so it's my fault now is it ?"He growled pushing Dark back .

  
  


"Well you are an elf , and elves are just dumb beast ."He remarked with a smile . That little remark effected Celtic deeply which pushed his anger over the top . With a loud growl he took Dark to the ground and punched him in the face . 

  
  


"Don't you ever say anything like that again!!"He growled , punching Dark again . With howl Dark pushed Celtic off and to the ground . 

  
  


All the fighting woke Mist from what little sleep she had all night . Rubbing her sleepy and blood color eyes , she turned around and saw the men rolling around on the ground , punching and yelling at each other .

  
  


Men.she thought and with a sigh and a little growl she got up and started to walk into the woods to try and get some sleep . 

  
  


"Ahh you bit me !"Dark yelled pinning Celtic to the ground . "You ...you bit me ."

  
  


"Well I'm just a dumb beast remember."Celtic yelled trying to get up ."Your just lucky I didn't take your arm off . Now let me up ."

  
  


"Not till you tell me what's wrong with Mist ."

  
  


"How many times do I have to tell you , I can't . It's up to Mist to tell you ."

  
  


"But Celtic , Mist is my friend too and I don't like to see her like this ."Dark said moving off Celtic and letting him sit up .Celtic sighed and looked at him . 

  
  


"I'm not going to tell . If you want to know go over there and ask her yourself ."He said pointing over to where Mist was . But was amazed that she wasn't there . "Where the hell did she go ?!"

  
  


******************************

  
  


"Grandpa , I home ."Yugi yelled as he and the others walked into the shop . "Are you here?"

  
  


"You don't have to yell I'm right here ."He said walking out of the back room with a box "How was school ?"

  
  


"Fine."Yugi said walking up to the counter ."Did you read anymore about the monster attacks ."

  
  


"Yes . The paper just came about an hour ago ."He answered , holding up the news paper ."I still can believe that there could be monsters running about , attacking people ."

  
  


"What do you think they are ."Joey asked . 

  
  


"I don't know Joey but they are very dangerous ."He replied . "And I don't wan you four going off and trying to find these things . Do you all hear me ?"

  
  


"Yes ."

  
  


"I mean it Yugi I don't want anything to happen to you ."

  
  


"Ok grandpa .Lets go."Yugi said to the others . They walked out side and away from the shop . 

  
  


"What do we do now ."Tristan asked as they walked passed the park .

  
  


"We go and try to find the monsters ."Yugi said with a smile .

  
  


"But your grandpa said no ."

  
  


"I know that but these thing can't go on and keep attacking people ."Yugi answered , turning around ."And if they are Duel Monsters , then who better to deal with them then Yami ."

  
  


"I guess your right , Yugi ."Tea said . 

  
  


"Well are you going to come out and help us ."Joey asked , giving the puzzle a shack .

  
  


The puzzled glowed and in a flash of light Yami was out and standing next to Yugi . 

  
  


"Ever touch that puzzle again . I'll kill ya ."He said looking at Joey . Joey put his hands up and smiled . 

  
  


"Where do we start looking ?"Tea asked . 

  
  


"Well first in the woods . All the places where there have been attacks ."Yami answered , as they jumped the police yellow tap and headed into the woods ."We just need to be careful . If these are Duel Monsters they'll sure to have all their powers . "

  
  


"Yes , And if Jake's right , then the Celtic Guardian is a walking blade of death ."Tea remarked , worried as they walked farther into the woods . It was about 6:30 and the woods seemed to get darker and more eerie as they walked . Then up a head they saw what looked to be wetlands .

  
  


Then Yami stopped when they stepped into the water . He looked down but his feet weren't wet or muddy . Everyone looked as he bent to and put his had into the water . When he lifted his hand he was holding dry leaves . His eyes went wide

  
  


"Yami you ok ."Yugi asked .

  
  


"Magic ."He answered , looking into the wetland . "Powerful , powerful magic ."

  
  


"How powerful ?"Joey asked . 

  
  


"Dark Magician powerful."Yami answered , dropping the leaves . "The wetland is just a image."

  
  


"They must really not want humans around if they went to this much trouble ."Tristan said looking around . 

  
  


"Come on ."Yami said . They walked farther into the fake wetland till they came to a huge pile of cut logs . They looked around and seen the some of the logs were standing up in a row to make a wall. 

  
  


"A wall ."Joey said . 

  
  


"Why make a wall when they put a fake wetland up."Tea asked , looking at him .

  
  


"For add protection ."Yami answered , looking around .

  
  


"Guys , I think you should come and look at this ."Tristan called to them from the other side of the wall . They were all amazed at what they saw . Behind the wall was a large clearing with food all over . Backpacks and other stuff littler the ground and a small fire was burning . 

  
  


"Oh my ."

  
  


"Wow guys look at this . Armor and weapons ."Joey said .

  
  


"Look a sword ."Tristan said , bending down and talking a hold of the handle . He tried to lift it but couldn't . "God this thing is heavy , The Celtic Guardian must be super strong to lift it ."

  
  


Yami looked around at the armor . Something didn't seem right . Two piles of armor he knew what monsters they belonged too but the third . He never seen a monster card with this kind of armor before . 

  
  


"Yami is there anything wrong ."Yugi asked , walking up beside him . 

  
  


"That pile of armor belongs to the Celtic Guardian and the other belongs to the Dark Magician ."

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


"But the third pile of armor . I never seen a card with a monster that had that kind of armor on before . It's weird ."

  
  


"Maybe it's a new card they came out with ."Yugi remarked . 

  
  


"Might be ."Yami muttered . He was worried . He know what the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian can do . But the new card . What was it's ATK and DEF ? What powers does it have ?

  
  


"Ahhhhhhh."Screamed Tea .

  
  


"What ."Joey yelled .

  
  


"That !!"She yelled pointing up in a tree . He looked up and saw the head of a Red eyes Black Dragon hanging from a branch of the tree . With a laugh , Joey reached up and pulled the head down . 

  
  


"It's just a helmet ."He said showing her . "And a heavy one at that ."

  
  


"Look it's Jake's backpack ."Tristan said holding it up . Suddenly the sound twigs breaking and some one talking came from the woods . 

  
  


"Hide !!"Yugi yelled . They all ran and jumped behind a near by bush . The talking got louder and louder as two figures walked into view . 

  
  


"Oh my ."Tea whispered as Celtic and Dark walked by , both carrying fire wood . 

  
  


"Their huge ."Joey said a little loud . Celtic stopped and looked around . 

  
  


"What's wrong ?"Dark asked , looking at him . 

  
  
  
  


"I thought I heard something ."Celtic answered . "Must have been an animal ."

  
  


"Did you find Mist ?"Dark asked , dropping the fire woods near the fire then sat down . Celtic did the same . 

  
  


"Yes she was asleep near the brook . I didn't wake her . "He answered , throwing some wood on the fire . "She needs the sleep ."

  
  


"Mist ? What kind of monster is that "Tristan asked . 

  
  


"I never heard of a monster named Mist before ."Yugi answered .

  
  


"This isn't good guys ."Yami said , in a low voice . "We don't know what kind of monster she is or what powers she has ."

  
  


"We should leave now ."Joey remarked . Suddenly , from behind them , a deep , loud growl came .They looked around to see Mist standing behind them .Her eyes blood red , teeth clinched and fangs showing . Her tail moving from side to side and puffed up and a really pissed off look on her face . 

  
  


"I think we just found out what the other monster is ."Tea said worried . Hands made into fists , Mist looked down at them and growled louder . 

  
  


"I think your right ."Joey remarked . With a roar , Mist jumped at them . Screaming they bolted out of the bush and into the clearing right in front of Dark and Celtic. 

  
  


"What the hell ."Celtic yelled grabbing his sword as the group ran out with Mist on their tails . 

  
  


"Shit!"Tristan yelled , stopping as Celtic and Dark stood up . The group all stood together as Celtic , Dark and Mist surrounded them . 

  
  


"We're in shit now ."Joey remarked as Celtic throw Mist's sword to her .

  
  


"Your all to right human ."Celtic growled , eyes red and sword in hand .

  
  


"Why are you here humans ?"Mist asked ."Have a death wish ."

  
  


"We don't have to tell you nothing ." Joey growled . With a growl , Dark backhanded him , sending him to the ground . 

  
  


"Joey !"Tea yelled . 

  
  


"We're here to try and stop you from attacking people ."Yami answered . 

  
  


"To try and stop us?"Dark laughed . "How , your just humans ."

  
  


"What the hell can you do to stop us ."Mist asked with a chuckled .

  
  


"To us your just pray who wanted a fast death instead of being hunted down ."Celtic said . "You humans brought this upon yourselves . Why try and stop it ."

  
  


"Brought it upon ourselves ?What did humans do to you.?"Tea asked 

  
  


"Threw our cards away like trash . Said they'd be our friends always ."Mist yelled ."We had a master who we thought wanted us . But then sent us away ."

  
  


"Why?"Yugi asked

  
  


"Why ? Because he couldn't Duel . that's why ."Dark said .

  
  


"Just because one person hurt you doesn't mean you...."

  
  


"Who said one person . Mist and I have had seven master and each and everyone either gave us away or threw us way . "Celtic announced ."Then David came ."

  
  


"We thought David would be different . Teach us that humans aren't bad ."Mist added ."He need a friend and we came out for him . We thought he was our friend . But then he sent us away ."

  
  


"What we learned is humans are no good."Celtic said , point his sword at the group."Humans can't be trusted and must be destroyed ."

  
  


"Not all humans are bad ."Yugi remarked , taking a step from the group , towards Celtic , who jumped a little ."Some love their cards with their heart and soul . Like me ."

  
  


"One person doesn't matter to us."Mist growled .

  
  


"We just want to help you."Tea commented . 

  
  


"Did we ask for your help ?"Celtic asked 

"No but we want to help anyway ."Yami said , walking next Yugi . Dark narrowed his eyes at Yami and Yugi . Something didn't seem right about them . They looked the same but so very different in many ways . He didn't know what . He did get a strong feeling from the puzzle Yugi had on . Strong magic . 

  
  


"Well we don't need any help from humans . We're getting along fine by ourselves ."Mist answered .

  
  


"By scaring and stealing from people ."Joey yelled ."That's no way to live , even for a monster."

  
  


"No it's not ."Yugi added

"HAY , It's the only way we know how !"Mist growled ."We're doing what comes natural to duel monsters . This is what we would have to do if we were still in the card realm . So don't tell us how to live ."

  
  


"You all better leave now before I decide that I want fresh meat for dinner ."Celtic said with a smile . They didn't wait long to take that offer . As they walked pasted Dark and Mist , Yugi stopped and turned around and looked at Celtic .

  
  


"What ?"

  
  


"If you ever need help or need to talk then you can find me at the card shop in town ."He said 

  
  


"Thanks for the offer but the only thing I'll be going there for is to hurt you if you don't leave now!"He growled . Yugi nodded his head and walked up to the others . They left the clearing and headed back through the woods , leaving the duel monsters there . 

  
  


"Fucking humans ."Celtic remarked , putting his sword in the holder then sat down.

  
  


"Why could we have just killed them?"Mist questioned , sitting down by the fire .

  
  


"Dark what's wrong?"Celtic asked , looking up at him .

  
  


"Nothing . Just something about two of the humans .Yami and Yugi "He answered , sitting down next to Mist . Celtic and Her both looked at him . Then he smiled "It's nothing ."

  
  


************************************

  
  


"That was to close Yug."Joey remarked as the group ran out of the woods ."They could have killed us back there ."

  
  


"Could have but didn't."Yugi commented , stopping at a bench to rest."Why?"

  
  


"I don't know ."Yami answered , trying to get his breath back ."But they aren't going to stop what their doing ."

  
  


"We need to make them see that humans aren't all bad ."Tea added .

  
  


"They made it clear that they don't care ."Joey said . 

  
  


"They know we want to help , it's just up to them to want it."Yugi said ."But now I got to get home , before Grandpa worries ."

  
  


"Me too ."Joey agreed .

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N : Sorry Sorry Sorry a million times to you all . School has been so hard this year and I just didn't have time to write . Plus my computer crashed and I lost ALL my stories and work and the I had the longest case of writers block I ever had in my life . But now that's it's summer I'll have more time to write the next chapters.^^ Hope you all like the story so far . Read and Review . 

  
  


Later Days 

  
  


--Shana 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

We're our own masters now .

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the other to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I did the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

--Yami's mind talk--

*Dreams/Flashbacks*

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


It had been five days since Yugi and the others went to talk to the Duel Monsters and in that time there have been more attacks then ever . Three stores have been robbed , more people have been attacked and even some houses along the woods have been broken into . And this time someone did get hurt . 

  
  


"Looks like we really pissed them off , Yug ."Joey said . It was Friday afternoon and the group was at the food court of the mall . 

  
  


"What do we do now ?"Tea said , talking a drink of her pop .

  
  


"I don't know."Yugi answered ."We tried to help and look what happened ."

  
  


"Well we have to do something ."Tristan announced ."They can't keep doing this .My dad is about ready to get a gun and shoot them ."

  
  


"Mine too ."Joey added ."He said something has to be done ."

  
  


"Grandpa said there's a meeting tonight to decide what to do about them ."Yugi said ."He's going and I have to watch the shop ."

  
  


"Want us to come over ."Tea asked .

  
  


"Thanks guys but I think I can handle it."Yugi smiled . "I got to go now . See you guys later . "

  
  


**************************************

  
  


"What's this thing?"Mist asked , holding up a Boom Box . The three had just gotten back from a raid on a house and where looking over what they had . 

  
  


"I don't know ."Celtic answered , taking it from her . He sniffed it then gave it a shack . 

  
  


"Does it say anything on it ?"Mist asked.

  
  


"I don't know I can't read . You look ."He said handing it to Mist .

  
  


"I can't read ."She said taking it ."Here Dark you can read . What does it say ."

  
  


Dark took it and looked it over . Celtic and Mist waited for him to say something . 

  
  


"All it says is "Boom Box 3000" "He said putting it on the ground ."What ever that means ."

  
  


The three just sat a looked at it for a long time . None of them know what the thing was or what it does . Then Celtic notice some buttons on the top . He reached down and pushed one that said REW on it . The box made a noise as the tape inside rewound then stopped . 

  
  


He looked up at Mist and Dark who both shrugged . He then pressed the play button and the tape started to play . To bad the volume was on max. A blast of music came out of the box , scaring the hell out of the three . 

  
  


"It's alive , Kill it Celtic ."Mist yelled , putting her hands up to her ears . Celtic grabbed his sword and was about to slice it in half . 

  
  


"No wait ."Dark said , grabbing the box . He looked it over and found the volume control and turned it down . "It's a machine for playing music . "

  
  


"Music ?"

  
  


"Yes like we have at the rituals ."Dark answered turning off the box and putting it down . 

  
  


"Such music was never played at any rituals I have been too ."Celtic said , sitting back down . 

  
  


"This is the human world , everything is different ."Mist said "Even the music."

  
  


"I'm hungry ."Dark said standing up . He picked up his staff and started to walk off . 

  
  


"But we have food here ."Celtic said . 

"I feel like going hunting by myself ."Dark said with smile . "I'll be back later ."

  
  


*********************************

  
  


It was about 7:30 and the sun had just went down . A cool breeze blow through the open window of the shop . Yugi sat at the counter looking over his deck while waiting for someone to come in . He got up and went in to the back room to get the phone . 

  
  


"Hello , Card Shop , Yugi speaking ."

  
  


"Hi Yugi how's everything going ?"Joey asked on the other line .

  
  


"Fine Grandpa left three hours ago . Must be a long meeting ."He said . 

  
  


"Same here my Dad is really mad about all this ."Joey agreed ."I just hope everything turns out ok . I don't want the monsters to get hurt . "

  
  


"I know . It's not their fault .We can just hope ."Yugi agreed . Then the bell on the door rang as it was open and someone walked in . "I got to go , Joey . Someone just walked in ."

  
  


"Bye Yug ."

  
  


Yugi hung up the phone and ran out to the store and was amazed by what he saw . The Dark Magician was standing next to the counter , arms crossed with his staff in hand and eyes narrowed . He had his armor and robes on but not his helmet . 

  
  


"Lucky you came running out and not someone else ."He said looking around . Then he sniffed the air to make sure no one but Yugi was there . 

  
  


"Are you here to start a fight ."Yugi asked .

  
  


"No , you said if we wanted to talk we could find you here ."Dark answered , a little ruffled by the question . But he couldn't blame the boy. "Or do you want me to leave and go back to my hunt like I was going to do ?"

  
  


"No stay ."Yugi said . He walking out from behind the counter and to the door . Locking it and turning the Open sign to Closed so no one would walk in . Dark watch every move he made , ready if he tried anything . 

  
  


"So what do you want to talk about ."Yugi said sitting down behind the counter again . 

  
  


"Why did you come looking for us that day ?"

  
  


"Because I didn't want you to hurt anymore people ."Yugi answered . "I just don't like to see people get hurt . I still don't understand why you are doing this."

  
  


"We told you why we are doing this ."Dark said . "Didn't you hear . "

  
  


"Yes but why do to someone what they did to you . It doesn't make any sense ."

  
  


"We had a master named David . He was very lonely because no one wanted to be his friend .He wanted nothing more then to be liked . Celtic watch him everyday till one day he had to do something for the boy . One night David wish for a friend so Celtic came out of the card . David loved having his cards come to life . "Dark said . "He would bring us out to be with him . We'd play with him . Help him and care for him . He loved us and we loved him . Then one day he couldn't take losing anymore and brought Celtic , Mist and I out and sent us away . "

  
  


"So that's why you and the others are doing this ."Yugi asked . 

  
  


"Part of it yes."Dark answered . "You see David was the first master I ever had and I was the first card he gotten to start his deck . He loved all his cards which show me that he could be trusted . Then he did this to us .Which is why I hate humans so much . It would be the same if a dog was abused by humans then set free . He would grow hate and hurt any humans that came near . Just like me . "

  
  


"Is that the same with Celtic and Mist ?"

  
  


"No their story is far different then mine ."He answered , looking around at all the cards in the store . They he seen Yugi's deck . He picked it up and looked through it , coming up to Yugi's Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian . "If they came to life , what stories would they have to tell about you?"

  
  


"Good ones I think ."Yugi answered . "I take great care for my cards ." 

  
  


"Anyway back to Mist and Celtic ."Dark said , putting down the cards ."David got Mist and Celtic's cards as a pair from some kid . Their cards were in the worst conduction any card could be in . They have been thrown away or given away about seven times and by the time they got to David , they thought they couldn't trust him . Then he showed their cards care . By cleaning them up and fixing the rips . So of course their hate would be greater then mine when he sent us away . "

  
  


"Celtic and Mist are like Best Friends ?"

  
  


"The best of friends . When no one wanted them they only had each other . In the card realm they would always be seen together . Laughing and playing . Protecting each other when trouble came and in times of need . Nothing could get between them . Others often wondered why they weren't mates . They love each other so much for it to be ."Dark said ."After about a 230 years of being together , they should be mates."

  
  


"230 years !?"Yugi said amazed ."How old are you guys?"

  
  
  
  


"I'll be 454 years old at the next full moon . Celtic is 350 years old and Mist is 349 years old ."

"My god you don't look more then 20 ."Yugi chuckled . 

  
  


"That's monsters years . In humans years I'm 22 , Celtic is 20 and Mist 19 ."Dark said with a smile . 

  
  


"Cool ."Yugi said ."Then shouldn't you be getting a little gray ?"

  
  


"In about 500 years my hair will start to go gray and I'll grow a beard . I all ready have some hair coming in on my chin but nothing big yet ."He said rubbing his chin . "Celtic has some hair along the jaw line and on the chin . And the tip of Mist's tail and ears are a little white .Other then that we're young and healthy ."

  
  


"Mist , what does that stand for anyway ."Yugi asked ."I never seen a card like her before . "

  
  


"What I'm telling you , you better not use it against us in any way or I'll hunt you down myself , you hear me ."Dark remarked . 

  
  


"I would never do anything like that ."Yugi answered .

  
  


"Ok . It stands for Warrior of the Shadowed Mist ."He answered . "She's a Beast-Warrior/Effect type , Attack 1900 and Defense 2000 . Attacks are Silver Blade and Flame Arrows . Element is Dark like me and she has four stars like Celtic . If her and Celtic are on the field together their Atk and Def points increase by 600 points . And if she is destroyed her card is returned back to your hand and not sent to the graveyard . She's a new card they came out with over a year ago but they stopped making the cards . I don't know why ."

  
  


"How many cards did they make ?"

  
  


"Only about 10 . To tell you the truth , Mist is the only one left .The makers found the rest of the cards and ripped them up . David had the only one . But Mist doesn't know and I'm not going to tell her ."Dark answered ., sadly.

  
  


"So is there anyway you three will stop attacking humans ?"Yugi asked . Dark shock his head and smiled .

  
  


"Nope."He said , walking over to the door and unlocking it . "I got to go before Celtic and Mist come looking for me ."

  
  


He opened the door and looked out to see if there where any humans walking around . Then he started to walk back to the woods . Yugi stood at the door and watched him . The Dark stopped and turned around . 

  
  
  
  


"One more thing . I don't think you should come and try and find us anymore . I can only talk so much reason into Celtic . He may have big ears but doesn't use them that often ."He said then disappeared into the darkness .

With a small sigh , Yugi walking into the shop and closed up for the night and waited for Grandpa to come home . 

  
  


Mean while at City Hall , the meeting to deal with the monsters was still going on and a lot of men weren't happy . 

  
  


"We can't just sit by while our family's are in danger ."A man yelled to the group of leaders .

  
  


"Something has to be done ."Another yelled . 

  
  


"And that's why we are here tonight ."Announced the Mayor ."Now we all agreed that some- thing has to be done . Lets agreed on what to do . "

  
  


"We should go and hunt them down!! "Said Joey's father .

  
  


"Like the animals that they are !!"

  
  


"Yahh !!"

  
  


"Yes hunt them down ."

  
  


"Is that what you all want to do .Just let every man with a gun loss in the woods . Someone could get hurt ."Yelled the cheer man ."If you all agreed , we'll make groups of men who have guns to go out and find the monsters on Friday night . Three days from now ."

  
  


*************************************

  
  


"What's that sound ?"Celtic asked , his head up and ears twitching . Mist stopped what she was doing and listened . The wind was blowing to the north and brought sounds and smells with it . 

  
  


"I don't know ."She answered , sniffing the air . It smelled like an animal but had the scent of a human too . 

  
  


"Over there ."Celtic announced , pointing to the left . The sound change from a walking to some one dragging something . They got up , taking a hold of their swords . The sound got louder and the smell stronger till they say a figure coming out of the woods , dragging something hug . Then a flash of purple fell to the ground , breathing heavy . 

  
  


"Dark !?"They both said as Dark pulled a hug Moose out of the woods and leaned on it . 

  
  


They started walked over to him but stopped when his eyes went red and he started to growl , leaning over the kill . His face was covered with the animals blood and his robes and armor were covered with blood . Mist and Celtic backed off . They know their place when it came to kills . They sat down and waited till Dark had his fill . 

  
  
  
  


************************************* 

"Yugi I'm home ."Grandpa call , after locking the door and walking up stairs . 

  
  


"Hi , how was the meeting ?"Yugi asked , turning off the TV . 

  
  


"Crazy , Some wanted to get their guns and kill the monsters , some waited to set a trap , and others said leave them alone .?"He answered , sitting down . 

  
  


"What are they going to do ."Yugi questioned. 

  
  


"Their sending men out in group on Friday night to hunt the monsters down and ... Kill them ."

  
  


No.Yugi thought They can't , it's not their faults .

  
  


---To be continued ----

  
  
  
  


A/N :HI HI everyone . How are you all today . Fanfiction.net , as you know , wasn't working for a long time , so I wanted to write as many chapters as I can till it worked again . SO I wont make you all wait to read . I hope you all like my story so far . I love to write and share my ideas . Hope you all like . Read and Review and if you have anything you want to see in the story just tell me .^_^

  
  


Later Days 

--Shana 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

We're our own masters now .

By Shana

  
  


Summary : A young and inexperience duelist has found a way to bing his Duel Monsters to life . But when he loses 10 duels in a row he blames it on his Duel Monsters . After brining three of his most powerful monsters to life he banishes them away . On their own and not knowing a lot about the human world , the duel monsters hatred towards all humans grows into rage . Now they hurt any humans that get in their way . It's up to Yugi and the others to stop these monsters and show them not all humans are bad .

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . And if I did the Celtic Guardian would be mine MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH . 

  
  


Legend :

"Talking"

Thoughts

--Yami's mind talk--

*Dreams or Flashbacks*

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


* The roars of a Red eyes Black Dragon could be heard through out the woods . A young Duel monster , only about 240 years old ran , dogging trees and jumped over fallen logs . She was trying to get to the dragon as fast as her feet would take her . Then another cry was heard . The sound of a young cub . The monster stopped and listened . Another cry was heard and horror was beaten into her face . 

  
  


She ran till she came upon the clearing were the Red Eyes was , standing over the bloody body of the cub . It looked up at the young monster and roared . She looked under the dragon and saw the body of the cub . Tears started to run from her eyes as she stared at the dead cub .

  
  


The Dragon roared again and took a few steps toward the monster . She looked up at it when it stopped , in front of her . Tears running down her face she looked into it's eyes . Blood red like hers but full of evil . She know that she could not kill the Dragon with her attack level of 1900 but with her emotions at their highest , her attack level grew stronger till her level was that of the Dragons . 

  
  


The beast growled and took a bite at her but missed when she jumped . Grabbing her bow she sent two flame arrows into it's blood red eyes . It roared in pain as blood ran down it's face and with a roar and all the power she had she jumped at the hurt Dragon , sending her sword into it's chest , cutting it's heart . It roared and fell to the ground , dying . 

  
  


With blood covering her face and body , the young monster walked up to the Dragons head . She stared at the fallen beast with anger and sadness . And with one swift and final blow , she stabbed the dragon in the head . 

Dropping her sword , bow and clawed cloves , she walked over to the cub's bloody body . She stared at the cub for the longest time , tears running down her face . She dropped to her knees and reached out , touching it's chest . But no heart beat was felt . Rubbing the blood from her face , she picked up the cub and held him tight . Tears came fast as she held him . Then she let out a roar . *

  
  


"Ahhhh!"Mist yelled sitting up fast , tears running down her face . Why did that memory come back . Why tonight .She pulled her knees up to her chest and set her face to them . Tears still running down her face . 

  
  


Celtic turned over onto his back . He opened his eyes and sat up when he saw Mist crying.

  
  


"Mist what's wrong?"He asked . 

  
  


"It came back , Celtic ."She answered . "The memory ."

  
  


"It did?"

  
  


"Yes and I don't know why . It's been so long sense he died . Why did it come back in my dreams ?"She answered , putting her face into her knees . Celtic got up and walked over to her and sat down beside her . He put his cloak around her shoulders and held her. Still crying , she hugged back . A hug from her best friend is what she needed right now . 

  
  


"Why did he have to die ? He didn't even start to live . He had his whole life ahead of him . I should have watched him better . I should have ."

  
  


"Things like that happen , Mist you can't change the past . You loved him and looked after him better than anyone could have."Celtic said , wiping the tears off her face ."He knew you loved him and that what's counts . "

  
  


"I know but I miss him ,Celtic ."Mist said resting her head on his chest ."I miss him so much ." 

  
  


"Me too , Mist ."He said , looking at the sky ."I miss Mika too ."

  
  


**********************************

  
  


"I can't believe that their going to kill Dark , Mist and Celtic . It's not their faults that their doing this ."Yugi remarked to the group at lunch time as they sat under a tree . 

  
  


"I know Yugi , but what can we do about it ?"Tea asked . "They don't want our help ."

  
  


"If we go back they'll kill us ."Joey commented as the bell rang . 

  
  


"Your right . They'll just have to take care of their selves."Tristan said .

  
  


"I don't know , Tristan ."Yugi answered . "I don't know."

  
  


***************************************** 

  
  


"Smell that ?"Celtic asked as the three walked through the woods . I was about two in the afternoon and the heat was getting worst . Bad enough that they didn't wear their armor and Celtic and Dark didn't wear shirts . "It smells like Salt ."

  
  


"And water ."Mist agreed , smelling the air ."Like an ocean ." 

  
  


They walked till they came to the edge of the woods near the ocean . Looking around to see if any humans were there , they walked out and onto the sand . 

  
  


"It's a cove ."Dark said , sniffing the air ."And no humans have been here for years ."

  
  


"Do you think any humans would come ?"Mist asked, looking around 

  
  


"I don't care what you two think but I'm going swimming ."Celtic remarked , sitting down on the sand and taking off his boots . "It's too hot to just walk around all day ."

  
  


With that he got up ,walked down to the water and wadded out till the water was up to his waist.

  
  


"Come on in the water fine ."He yelled with a smile.

  
  


"Um Celtic you might want to look behind you ."Mist commented , pointing behind Celtic.

  
  


"What?"He turned around just in time to see the 20 foot wave coming down on him . The wave splashed onto the sand in front of Dark and Mist . And when the water went back into the sea , there was Celtic washed up on his back with seaweed in his hair and on his body .

  
  


"Cooled off yet ."Dark asked with a smile . Mist had to turn around and cover her mouth as not to laugh . 

  
  


"I think I'll just lay here till the feeling comes back to my legs ."Celtic said . 

  
  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  


"Are you going to come in the water , Mist?"Dark asked as he pushed the wet hair out of his eyes .

  
  


"No I'm find just sitting in the sand , thanks."Mist answered .

  
  


"It's to hot just to sit on the beach , come in the water ."He remarked . "Or can't you swim?"

  
  


"Oh I can swim , I just don't want to that's all ."

  
  


"You just don't want to get your tail wet ."

  
  


"It'll puff out when it dries and get all tangled ."

  
  


"So you'll boil on the sand and not go in the water just for that ?"

  
  


"Yup."She said with a smile and lied back down . Dark gave a shrug and went back under the water to fish . 

  
  


"Damn fish , to fast ."He growled , walking and sat down on the sand at the edge of the water . He looked around to try and find Celtic but he was no where ."Were's Celtic?"

  
  


Then a big splash came from a little out to sea and up pops Celtic out of the water with a fish in his mouth . He started to walk out and in his hands he was dragging two hug fish out and onto the sand . 

  
  


"Show off ."Dark remark as he walked by and dropped the fish . 

  
  


"Look who has the fish and who doesn't ."Celtic said after eating the small fish he had in his mouth . "Not going in the water , Mist ?"

  
  


"Nope , Im just fine right here on the sand ."She answered . 

  
  


"She doesn't want to get her tail wet."Dark said with a smile .Celtic got what that smile meant right away . 

  
  


"So you don't want to get your tail wet do you . Why ?"Celtic asked getting up and walking down to her feet. 

  
  


"I just don't ."She answered , eyes still closed .

  
  


"But the water great . you should go in ."Dark remarked , walking up to her arms . 

  
  


"I don't want to go in , ok . I hate the water ."Not good words to say when you have two smart ass Duel Monsters with you . With that Celtic and Dark grabbed Mist and lifted her up add ran down to the water . 

  
  


"No guys don't ..."She yelled , trying to get free . But it was too late . They ran into the water and went under with Mist . After a few splashes , Dark and Celtic came up and laughed . 

  
  


"Got her good this time . "Celtic laughed . 

  
  


"Yup , 'Dark agreed , "Where is she ?"

  
  


The looked to the beach and seen her walking up and out of the water .Shirt and pants hanging and wet . Hair covering her eyes and the fur on her ears dripping . But the best thing as her tail . 

  
  


The fur hung down dripping , making it look like a rats tail . 

  
  


"Looking good , Mist ."Dark laughed . 

  
  


"Great look for you . Might want to dry that top . Showing a lot you know ."Celtic said . Both couldn't hold back the laughter . 

  
  


"You two better sleep with one eye open tonight."She said . And with that walked into the woods . 

  
  


"That's about the 5th time she has said that to me ."Dark remarked .

  
  


"20th for me ."Celtic said . Both started to laugh again . "She hasn't done anything to prove that yet so don't worry."

  
  


*****************************************

  
  


Celtic woke up with a chill running up his back . 

  
  


Why is it so cool?He thought. He tried to move his arms but couldn't . What the.."He looked up and saw that he was hanging from a tree , arms tied up , feet only 2 feet from the ground. 

  
  


"Holy shit , She meant it this time."He said , moving around . 

  
  


"She sure did."

  
  


He looked over to his left and saw Dark hanging in the next tree . And was a mazed to see the state he was in . 

  
  


"God man your naked !?"

  
  


"Don't talk , ever looked down ."Dark answered , looking him in the face . Celtic looked down and yelled . He was naked too . 

  
  


"I think we pissed her off this time ."Dark said . 

  
  


"You think?!!!"Celtic yelled . 

  
  


"Don't yell at me . I didn't do this . This is a side of you I NEVER wanted to see ."

  
  


"And you think I want to see you naked . NOOOO!!"Celtic growled . "Where's Mist ?"

  
  


"I don't know ."

  
  


"Having fun boys?"Mist asked . They looked over and saw her eating next to the fire . 

  
  


"This isn't funny , Mist let us down ."Dark growled , moving around trying to hide himself.

  
  


"This is a breach of privacy ."Celtic yelled . 

  
  


"Didn't think about that yesterday when you throw me in the water and made my shirt cling to me did ya ?"Mist asked .Celtic went to answered but stopped . 

  
  


"She's right ."Dark said . 

  
  


"Don't egg her on . Please Mist let us down ."Celtic asked . "Don't you have any guilt at all ."

  
  


"Do I feel guilty at all?"She asked , picking up a little furred animal."What do you think?"

  
  


"What the hell is that?"Dark asked . 

  
  


"It's a cat . I found him when I went down to the river ."She answered , patting the kitten's head."Cute isn't he?"

  
  


"Can we eat it ?"

  
  


"No . He's not food .He's a pet."

  
  


"Come on Mist let us down . Please!"

"Fine."She huffed . She picked up her bow and shot two arrows at the ropes. Celtic and Dark fell to the ground and ran behind a bush . 

  
  


"Thanks now give us our pants."Dark asked .

  
  


"Pants , who said anything about pants . You just asked to be let down . Not get your pants ."She smiled . "You two could run around the woods free as a bird . I don't care ."

  
  


"You are so mean."Celtic said .

  
  


"Only when I want to be ."She laughed , getting up , picking the kitten up as she started to walk away . 

  
  


"Where are you going ."Celtic yelled .

  
  


"To hunt .Your pants are in one of the trees that are around the clearing . Have fun my naked friends."She said and walked off into the woods. 

  
  


"Oh she's good . Remind me never to do anything mean to her again ."Dark said . And walked off , or should I say run off to find his pants as Celtic went the other way .

  
  
  
  


--To be continued--

A/N :Please don't hurt me I just had to do it .LOL . I'm so evil .What's more funny then two naked Duel Monsters who are trying to find their pants ? Nothing I can think of. ^^Anywho . Please read and review . Next chapter will be up soon . Hope you all like . 

  
  


Later Day 

  
  


-Shana ^^


End file.
